Sepotong Penyesalan Untuk Cinta
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Tapi sosok dingin itulah yang diinginkannya. Entah mengapa ia jadi sangat ingin menyandarkan lagi dirinya di bahu yang teguh itu, walau ekspresi dingin menyambutnya. Karena belakangan ia sadar, ekspresi itu pada kesungguhannya menyimpan sebuah rasa.


Umma~

anakmu akhirnya bisa mewujudkan permintaan umma tentang fic UlquiHime!

Dan dengan sad end, seperti yang umma pengen. Ah, langsung aja....

Maaf kalo dalam fic ini terkandung kegajean yang teramat sangat.... (_ _)

Sekaligus juga ini fic kelima puluh yang saia publish! Yay! *nabur mawar* (walau sebenarnya ada enam puluh lebih di lappie, tapi ga kepublish semua gara-gara ke-abalannya.... ~,~)

(author gila nan maruk macam apa ini?!!! Baru setengah taun jadi author udah lima puluh?!)

* * *

******Sepotong Penyesalan Untuk Cinta******

.

.

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

.

Sepotong Penyesalan Untuk Cinta © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

A request fic from Himeka Walker

.

Summary:

_"Tapi sosok dingin itulah yang diinginkannya. Entah mengapa ia jadi sangat ingin menyandarkan lagi dirinya di bahu yang teguh itu, walau ekspresi dingin menyambutnya. Karena belakangan ia sadar, ekspresi itu pada kesungguhannya menyimpan sebuah rasa."_

* * *

Gadis kecil itu meringkuk, menunduk di bangku yang bisu. Kepalnya tertunduk, matanya berpapasan dengan angin-angin dan debu yang lalu. Menghadirkan suasana sepi, sedih, muram.

Hatinya senyap.

Senyap oleh sesal yang tak terperi. Memberinya sebuah luka yang entah kapan akan sembuh --mungkin selamanya begitu.

Sedikit ia rapatkan syal hijau tua yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Sekedar menutupi dirinya yang tengah terpuruk dan kedinginan. Salahkanlah angin musim gugur yang terlalu kejam. Jangan salahkan masa lalu, karena masa lalu adalah sebuah kemutlakan yang tak dapat diubah.

Ya, masa lalu. Menyesal, perih, sakit, terluka.

Ia putar lagi memorinya. Memori sedih yang sebenarnya tak perlu diungkit, karena sama saja dengan menumpahkan puluhan tetes air jeruk nipis ke atas sebuah luka yang terkoyak.

Akhir bulan kemarin, merupakan setting utama dari drama yang mesti ia lakonkan. Lakonkan sebagai seorang tokoh menderita yang tak punya harapan bahkan untuk sedetik berikutnya.

Ia menyatakan perasaan pada cinta pertamanya, Ichigo. Yang kemudian ditolak secara halus oleh pemuda itu, karena ia telah menambatkan hatinya untuk wanita lain, yang jelas itu bukan dirinya.

"_Maafkan aku, Inoue. Aku tak bisa melepas Rukia. Sekali lagi, maaf...."_

Kata-kata Ichigo terakhir, sebelum pemuda itu memalingkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauh tanpa sepatah kata perpisahan pun. Dan hari-hari berikutnya Ichigo tak pernah muncul lagi, ia telah pergi ke London, menempuh pendidikan lanjutannya, sebagai dokter. Bersama Rukia.

Ia patah.

Orihime putus asa, hingga seorang lagi, teman masa kecilnya, datang padanya. Di taman itu, tepat lima menit setelah penolakan Ichigo.

Dan dari situlah, dimulai segala pangkal penyesalan yang kita menghujamnya.

**FLASHBACK :**

"Hime?" Ulquiorra berkata datar. Meski tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya akan keberadaan Orihime di sana. Di tempat dan waktu yang tak seharusnya ia berada. Di taman dingin, malam hari.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime menjawab. Sekedar basa-basi. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menjawab banyak. Ia sedang _down._

Ulquiorra tak menjawabnya. Hanya diam, tapi bergerak mengambil posisi di samping Orihime yang sedang berupaya keras menyapu air mata yang tak henti turun.

Ulquiorra lalu melepas syal hijau tua yang dikenakannya. Melingkarkannya pada leher Orihime yang pasrah dirasuki angin yang deras. Orihime berpaling,

"A-arigatou, Ulquiorra-kun...." katanya berusaha mengembangkan senyum.

"Jangan tunjukkan senyum palsumu itu di hadapanku. Aku tahu kau terpaksa," Ulquiorra menyambut dingin.

Orihime terdiam. Ah, ia tak tahu reaksi apa yang mesti ia tampakkan.

"Ma-Maaf...." ujarnya, menunduk. Menekuri tanah walau pikirannya tak terpusat ke sana.

"Kurosaki barusan menolakmu," Ulquiorra tak berekspresi. Namun tepat sasaran.

Orihime mengangguk. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sangat sayang Kuchiki-san. Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya."

"Baguslah."

"Apanya?"

"Setidaknya kau paham dimana posisimu."

"Ya," jawab Orihime, tersenyum simpul nan ambigu.

"Tapi mungkin ini karma bagimu," Ulquiorra menatapnya.

"Ka-karma? Maksud Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra menggantung kata-kata selanjutnya. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak mempedulikan ekspresi penasaran yang mulai muncul di wajah Orihime meski ia menatapnya dalam.

Udara semakin dingin, menyesakkan. Bagi yang tak kuat, mungkin tak bisa bernafas lega. Menusuk.

"Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime bertambah penasaran. Air matanya secara tak sadar mengering.

"Kau tak sadar?"

"Tak sadar...?" Orihime tak bisa mengartikannya. Entah otaknya yang sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih atau kata-kata itu bermakna dalam, ia juga tak bisa paham. Meski Ulquiorra memberinya tatapan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Walau mereka telah bersahabat sejak bertahun --mungkin sampai puluhan tahun? Sekarang usia mereka 18, dan hal pertama yang mereka ingat adalah memetik bunga Tsubaki untuk pertama kalinya, bersama-sama. Mungkin itu adalah ulang tahun pertama mereka.

Orihime juga belum bisa mencernanya.

"Belum sadar juga?"

"Apanya, Ulquiorra-kun? Jangan membuatku bingung! Aku sedang pusing!!" Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, menahan air matanya yang menghambur lagi.

Ulquiorra tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya, tak peduli apa yang telah ia katakan barusan adalah penyulit Orihime...

... Seseorang yang diam-diam dicintainya selama hitungan tahun.

Tapi kemudian ia meraih kepala Orihime. Menyandarkannya pada bahunya sendiri. Gadis itu nampak terkejut.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Kau sakit saat tahu orang yang kau cintai setengah mati ternyata tak punya perasaan apapun padamu, bukan?"

Orihime mengiyakan dengan hembusan nafas panjang, lalu sekali anggukan.

"Kau tidak sadar bahwa itulah yang terjadi pada seseorang karena kau yang melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau tak pernah melihat pada orang lain selain Kurosaki."

Orihime mulai sedikit paham arah pembicaraan ini. Dan ia merasa ada sedikit rasa tak enak.

"Tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di belakangmu. Yang melihatmu tanpa kau rasakan sedikitpun."

Orihime memusatkan permata kelabunya ke laki-laki yang mengindahkan pandangannya itu. "Ulquiorra-kun... Jangan bilang kau...."

"Aku suka padamu sejak lama."

Permata kelabu itu membuka lebar. Orihime menegakkan tubuhnya, tak lagi bersandar pada bahu itu meski ia merasa nyaman.

"Apa? Kau tak bohong?!"

"Untuk apa aku bohong untuk sebuah kebenaran yang memang harus kunyatakan?"

Orihime masih menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan ia tak percaya, tapi karena ia terdesak oleh hal lain. Betapa bodohnya ia, yang selama enam tahun ini menyukai bahkan mencintai Ichigo, tak pernah melihat ke arah lain. Bahwa ada juga orang yang mencintainya. Padahal, begitu banyak cerita dan senyum tentang Ichigo yang ia bagikan pada Ulquiorra.

"Kau tak tahu. Seberapa perihnya hati orang yang selalu menanti semua yang palsu dan tak berpihak kepadanya."

Orihime semakin takut. Air matanya untuk Ichigo telah berubah makna, untuk penyesalan dan ketakutannya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Ulquiorra.

"Seberapa pedihnya perasaan atas cinta yang tak berbalas."

Orihime menutup mulutnya. Air mata tak lagi jatuh setetes demi setetes, namun deras. Sebanding dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di bahu Ulquiorra.

"Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra-kun... Maaf...."

Ulquiorra tak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku... Aku bodoh!" Orihime tak berhenti menangis.

Lagi-lagi, Ulquiorra tak merespon.

Waktu terus berjalan, tanpa ada perubahan di kedua insan itu. Lama, baru Ulquiorra menampakkan reaksinya.

"Sudahlah," katanya pelan. Jemarinya bergerak perlahan menyeka air mata gadis yang tengah terisak itu.

"Maafkan aku, Ulquiorra-kun... Aku memang bodoh, bahkan tak mengerti perasaan orang lain yang punya rasa padaku. Aku bodoh...."

"Kau tak bodoh," Ulquiorra berkata. Ia hendak melanjutkan, tapi tertahan.

"Maaf," Orihime tak mau mengatakan hal lain. Ia rasa itulah yang paling tepat untuk Ulquiorra. Ia telah melukai orang lain, sebegitu dalamnya. Tak paham, tak sadar, melukai dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Sementara ia mengejar cinta lain yang juga tak pasti. Inilah akibatnya, hukum karma.

Orihime terpaku. Yang ia bisa cuma memandang dalam Ulquiorra, cerminan permohonan maafnya yang terdalam.

"Sudahlah."

"Sudahlah? Kau memaafkan aku kan, Ulquiorra-kun?"

Ulquiorra membisu. Entah memang maksudnya atau ia marah, gadis di sampingnya tak juga paham.

Ulquiorra meraih rambut Orihime yang tergerai kusut, tertimpa angin. Sama dengan pikirannya yang bahkan mungkin lebih kusut daripada keadaan mahkota oranyenya itu. Ia telah melukai orang lain. Menyakiti.

Orihime kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ulquiorra, atas permintaan pemuda itu.

Lama mereka berposisi seperti itu, dalam hening dan henyak sepi yang membelenggu.

Lalu Ulquiorra menyingkirkan Orihime dari bahunya. Beranjak pergi.

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"...."

"Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Setidaknya dengan posisimu sekarang, aku bisa berharap lebih untuk kesempatan yang baru...." katanya, berjalan pergi, hingga malam menelan bayangnya di mata Orihime.

Orihime tertegun. Sejenak ia tersenyum. Air matanya berhenti menetes lagi.

Setidaknya ia bukanlah orang yang bersalah lagi kan? Masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya... Mungkin.

**xxx**

Orihime akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Setidaknya masalahnya sudah berkurang banyak. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang tak cepat, namun tak lambat. Biasa.

Ah, sudah malam. Ia baru tahu jam yang tepat malam itu ketika melihat jam kota.

Pukul sepuluh malam. Lumayan lambat untuk seorang gadis sepertinya, sendirian pula.

"Ah, kasihan sekali dia! Tolong! Tolong!!"

Orihime mencari sumber suara yang barusan didengarnya.

"Tolong! Hei, siapapun, tolong!!"

Tak memakan waktu lama, suara bergerumun mulai terdengar. Orihime mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dengan perasaannya.

"Hei, cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit! Cepat!! Nampaknya kecelakaannya sudah lama, disini sepi dan tidak ada yang tahu!! Cepat!! Nyawanya dalam bahaya!!!" suara seorang wanita memekik di kesunyian.

Orihime mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, di depannya sana, di tengah jalan.

Seorang sosok laki-laki pucat tengah digotong ke dalam sebuah mobil. Ia semakin galau, segera ia ambil langkah seribu.

"Jangan, jangan... Jangan sampai...." ia berlari. "Hei, tunggu dulu!!" teriaknya, menghentikan beberapa laki-laki yang tengah menggotong tubuh lemah itu. Orihime mungkin akan pingsan di tempat, jika ia tidak mempunyai kesadaran yang cukup untuk menahan kenyataan di hadapannya itu.

"ULQUIORRA-KUUN!!" tangisnya pecah lagi.

Ulquiorra tak menjawab. Tak bisa tepatnya. Tubuhnya yang memang berkulit pucat semakin nampak. Baju putihnya tak lagi berwarna suci, namun memerah. Tangannya terkulai lemas, mungkin tulangnya sudah tak lagi normal.

"Hei, kenapa semua diam?! Bawa dia!! Cepat!!!" Orihime lepas kendali, melihat orang-orang yang hanya terdiam melihat tangisnya.

Semuanya lalu bergerak, memasukkan tubuh Ulquiorra yang telah kehilangan lebih dari separuh kesadarannya itu.

"Aku ikut!!" teriak Orihime.

Sang pemilik mobil yang kebetulan melintas untuk membawa Ulquiorra itu mempersilahkannya.

Selama perjalanan, tangis gadis itu tak berhenti. Untuk kedua kalinya.

**xxx**

"Kemungkinan hidupnya hanya tinggal 5%," jawab dokter lirih.

Mata Orihime yang sembab itu memandang tak percaya.

"Ya. Cairan di otaknya adalah hambatan untuk kesadarannya. Tulang punggungnya hampir separuh patah, dan tangan kanannya cedera berat, patah di ruas siku," dokter itu seperti berat mengatakannya.

"Be... Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia terhempas dengan keras saat tertabrak. Sekarang kau boleh menjenguknya. Mungkin orang yang terdekat dengannya bisa membangkitkan kesadarannya kembali."

Orihime mengangguk lemas. Dengan berterima kasih sebentar pada dokter muda itu, ia keluar.

Ruang 403.

Orihime membuka pintu kayunya dengan lemah. Seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua ini hanyalah sebatas imajinasi berbentuk mimpi buruk.

Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Sosok itu berbaring dengan puluhan alat bantu penunjang sisa kehidupannya.

"Ulquiorra-kun...." gumamnya. Ingin ada jawaban, meskipun hanya jawaban dingin yang terkadang membuatnya kesal.

Orihime menarik kursi, duduk di samping laki-laki itu.

"Ulquiorra-kun...."

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Maaf...."

Orihime bingung. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ulquiorra belum memberi jawaban pasti atas permintaan maafnya.

Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra sebelum meninggalkannya.

"_Setidaknya dengan posisimu sekarang, aku bisa berharap lebih untuk kesempatan yang baru...."_

"Maafkan aku yang sebelumnya...."

**xxx**

Hari berikutnya berlalu, dengan hal yang sama. Orihime datang, Ulquiorra tak ada perubahan.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-kun!" Orihime berusaha ceria. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuket bunga daffodil. Bunga simbol pengharap kesembuhan. Ia lalu meletakkannya di vas kaca sederhana, menggantikan yang sebelumnya, meski masih belum terlihat layu.

Ia duduk di samping laki-laki itu. Menggenggam erat jemari dingin yang kaku itu.

Orihime menatapnya dalam.

Ya, karena laki-laki ini dan pernyataannya tempo hari, Orihime sedikit demi sedikit dapat melupakan lukanya bersama Ichigo. Waktunya diisi oleh hal yang berkaitan dengan Ulquiorra selalu.

"Ulquiorra-kun, ini aku... Maafkan aku ya? Tapi karena kau pun aku bisa melupakan Kurosaki-kun. Terima kasih ya...."

Orihime memberikan senyumnya, pada Ulquiorra yang menutup mata. Sejurus kemudian jemarinya menghampiri wajah Ulquiorra, pipi yang dingin itu disentuhnya dengan lembut.

Tapi ia terkejut. Jemarinya dialiri air yang dingin. Air mata...

... Ulquiorra.

Orihime terdiam, menarik tangannya. Ulquiorra menangis?

Gara-gara apakah itu?

Mungkin... Ada hubungannya dengan kejadian hari itu, tiga minggu sebelum ini?

Orihime menggeleng sedikit, masih kurang percaya. Tapi apa yang bisa membuat Ulquiorra bersedih? Ia memang hidup sendiri, tapi itu adalah biasanya baginya, karena sejak kecil orang tuanya meninggalkannya seorang diri. Masalah di sekolah tak ada, karena ia termasuk orang yang cerdas dengan seribu penggemar rahasia.

Tak lain...

Meski Orihime menyangkalnya, ia tak bisa mengelak kalau dalam hatinya menebak itulah alasan sebenarnya.

'Piiiip'.

Alat pendeteksi nyawa itu berbunyi agak panjang. Orihime panik. Tanpa memikir lebih panjang lagi, ia lari keluar, ke arah ruangan petugas medis yang barusan dilewatinya saat hendak masuk ke kamar ini.

**xxx**

"Bagaimana dia, dokter?!!" Orihime menghamburkan pertanyaan yang mendesaknya pada dokter yang barusan keluar dari ruangan Ulquiorra.

Dokter menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pundak Orihime.

"Maaf, nona... Kami sudah berusaha... Gumpalan darah di otaknya menyumbat sel otak yang lain. Tulang belakangnya yang retak dan patah menyebabkan produksi darahnya terganggu. Maaf...."

"Tidak mungkin Ulquiorra-kun...."

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Dia sudah pergi, nona...."

Orihime menatap kosong. Air matanya tak lagi terbendung. Tampak oleh permata kelabunya, tubuh Ulquiorra sudah tertutup oleh kain di kamar itu. Meski ia melihatnya secara langsung, otaknya tak memprosesnya dengan sempurna, tak masuk ke pikirannya. Karena pikiran itu tengah melayang, melintasi berbagai kilas balik yang pernah ia lalui.

Sesaat kemudian, permata kelabu itu tak lagi dapat melihat dengan jelas, mengabur. Hingga gelap sepenuhnya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ulquiorra-kun...." gumamnya pelan. Suara pelan yang merayapi sepi malam itu.

Yah, ia menyesal.

Sepenuhnya. Menyesal karena tak ada alagi yagn bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya yang membuat orang lain sakit hati itu. Membuat orang lain sakit karena perbuatannya yang tak peduli sekitar.

Ingin memiliki Ulquiorra sekali lagi...

Karena ia baru sadar... Kalau selama ini yang tepat untuknya hanyalah pemuda yang telah ada di hidupnya untuk sekian lama itu...

Bukan orang yang ia kejar namun tak tergapaikan itu. Bukan orang yang memberinya harapan kosong selama jangka waktu yang lama.

Orihime menarik nafas panjang. Dan dalam. Menyesal.

Cuma kata itulah yang tak bisa ia hilangkan.

"Aduh...." ia mengerang memegangi perutnya.

Ah, ingatannya baru kembali. Ia tidak makan sudah selama dua hari. Mungkin jika ia mematut diri di depan cermin sekarang, akan terlihat jelas sebuah kantung mata

"Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra-kun...."

Itu tidak bohong, bukan sebuah pernyataan rancu pelepas stres. Tapi karena kenyataan, karena Ulquiorra dengan sukses telah mengisi hatinya untuk beberapa hari ini, tepat satu minggu setelah kepergiannya yang sebenarnya.

Bukan Ichigo lagi yang memenuhi benaknya. Bukan sosok berambut oranye itu lagi yang membuatnya berangan-angan jauh.

Tapi sosok dingin itulah yang diinginkannya. Entah mengapa ia jadi sangat ingin menyandarkan lagi dirinya di bahu yang teguh itu, walau ekspresi dingin menyambutnya. Karena belakangan ia sadar, ekspresi itu pada kesungguhannya menyimpan sebuah rasa.

Rasa yang selalu disembunyikan sekian lama, di hempas sakit, didera luka karena Orihime tak pernah melihat kepada si pemilik perasaan yang sesungguhnya itu.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa nafasnya sesak. Tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu selain dirinya dan yang berkuasa, meski keramaian mulai mengisi taman itu. Malam yang tadi sepi, entah kenapa menjadi ramai seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ulquiorra-kun...."

Malam yang gelap tanpa bintang semakin gelap di permata kelabunya yang mulai memancarkan kekosongan. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup pancaran cahaya mata itu. Menutupnya untuk sebuah akhir yang nyata.

Tak ada lagi nafas yang terasa.

Ah, tapi ia melihat Ulquiorra 'disana'. Yang diselaputi oleh kabut tipis.

Ya, mereka mungkin telah bertemu.

Menyisakan jasad tak berjiwa lagi di bangku taman itu....

**- owari -**

**

* * *

  
**

Gimana umma?

Ancurkah?

Tidak sesuaikah dengan kehendak umma?

Apalgi di bagian judul dan summary-nya itu... Blank udah...

Kalau tidak sesuai, silahkan potong uang jajan saia seminggu... (?)

Okelah, reader semua, ripyu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ngliat kotak bernuansa ijo di bawah ini?**

**Nah, coba klik yang itu! XD**


End file.
